


Cut From The Same Cloth

by Scarletpath



Category: Christine - Stephen King, Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: And it makes sense if you think about it, Crossover, Gen, Mentions of death but nothing visual, More of a what if, not a crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletpath/pseuds/Scarletpath
Summary: A what if fic of how Michael was able to drive off after escaping the  when he never learned how to drive





	Cut From The Same Cloth

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a video stating that both movies, Halloween and Christine were not only directed by John Carpenter but were filmed in the same town and set around the same time. Even though Christine is based on the Steven King novel with the same name, it’s pretty cool to think that these two movies are in the same universe. Two unfeeling, empty shells who are the embodiment of evil roaming around killing people and that they cannot be killed. Perhaps this is the reason Michael ‘knew’ how to drive when he escaped with a little help of Christine.  
> I don’t know, I kinda like the idea of the two of them finding some sort of odd comradery and working together. Not really a romance though. But I’m sure Christine would play around with it. Michael wouldn’t really be into it. Maybe amused. I would want to say more ‘Brotherly’ but as we all know Michael isn’t exactly brother of the year material. Just a ‘Cut from the same cloth’ kind of thing. They have to stick together or at least respect and understand each other.

The shadows of night helped hid Michael at his escape. He made his way through the ditch and walked up on to the old crumbling road. He stared back blankly at the Smith’s Grove Sanitarium where he escaped from. Listening closely he could hear the faint screams and yelling coming from inside of the building. Obviously some of the guards and workers had found the bodies he had left behind. The sounds of panic and chaos then started to be drowned out by the sound of tires scraping against the road that he was on. Slowly, Michael turned himself around to face the source of the sound.

Up the road he saw a red car slowly driving up to him. He continued to stare down the car. It was a fancy looking car. With shiny red paint that reminded him of fresh spilled blood and polished chrome rims that shone like a new knife. The car then stops 20 feet from him and when he looked into the window, he saw that there were no occupants. No passengers and no driver. His head cocked to one side, trying to figure out this phantom car. Shortly after, the driver’s door popped open on it’s own. Lights turned on in the car in a warm glow and the radio turned on, playing a gentle tune.

_With a little luck, we can help it out We can make this whole damn thing work out With a little love, we can lay it down Can’t you feel the town exploding?_

Despite the song being a little sappy in his mind, he could feel a underlying familiar energy coming from this mysterious car. Insatiable bloodlust. A void that wants to consume everything in it’s path. Something himself felt to his core. Yet even though any person would flee at the sense of that radiating aura, he felt drawn and almost kindred to the vehicle. He was pretty sure whatever force controlled the car could feel this too. 

Turning his head he saw the flicker of flashlights coming out of the building he had escaped from. Guards and workers rushing out to find Michael. It was now not the time to try and analyze things. With a stride, he walked over to the open door and sat inside the drivers seat. Once inside the door shut by itself and started down the road and towards Haddonfield. The song continues for a bit, playing the next verse as they drove off.

_There is no end to what we can do together There is no end The willow turns his back on inclement weather And if he can do it, we can do it, just me and you_

And right after that, the radio switches again by itself. It was almost like the car had a sense of humour along side the desire to kill.

_On the day I was born_  
The nurses all gathered ‘round  
And they gazed in wide wonder  
At the joy they had found  
The head nurse spoke up  
Said “leave this one alone”  
She could tell right away  
That I was bad to the bone 

_Bad to the bone_  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone 

**Author's Note:**

> The two songs that were played were both from around the year this story took place.   
> With A Little Luck by Paul McCartney  
> And  
> Bad To The Bone by George Thorogood (Because it was the intro song for Christine in the movie)


End file.
